As previous studies suggest Adriamycin is the single most active of various drugs used for treating soft tissue sarcomas. This study will compare the therapeutic effectiveness of Adriamycin alone vs Adriamycin, Mitomycin and Cisplatin vs Adriamycin, Ifosphamide and Mesna. Toxicity, response rate, response duration and survival rate of each induction regimen will be com- pared.